To Be Branded
by FetlifeAtTwilight
Summary: Edward is a century old vampire. He has trouble balancing his submissive and fetish tendencies with his Victorian morals. The Cullens' rescue him from 10 years of abuse. Can Isabella and her ranch be the balm to ease his wounded soul?


**Pairing if applicable: Bella/Edward  
>Title: To Be Branded<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters  
>Brief Summary: Edward is a century old vampire. He has trouble balancing his submissive and fetish tendencies with his Victorian morals. The Cullens' rescue him from 10 years of abuse. Can Isabella and her ranch be the balm to ease his wounded soul?<strong>

Tonight was the night. I couldn't wait. I would do my Mistress proud. I would not disappoint her, not like last time. I would** finally** earn the right to call her Mistress, out loud, and wear her brand. As she oiled my body I thought back to the other time she held a party with the hopes of branding me, it had been two very long years since then.

_She told me the party was to show me off. To show her peers how well I had done in my training and if I won the race at the end she would brand me at the end of the night. I wanted to wear her brand for eternity. As she slid the bit into my mouth that night she explained exactly what would happen and warned me not to disappoint her._

"_You have done so well in your training Edward, I am very proud of you." She had purred. "We have discussed what tonight will entail. I know you are ready but if you don't think you are, you need to safe word and I will change the direction of the party right now. Do you need to use your safe word?"_

_I whinnied and shook my head no. I wanted this badly. Three hours later as I screamed the word 'red' around the bite of my bit I wished I would have taken her warning more to heart. I embarrassed her in front of her friends and peers and caused them to question her judgment. I could hear it in their minds; they had warned her not to take me on, that I didn't have the temperament to be her stallion. Some thought she should geld me, some thought she had lost her touch and all wondered what she would do with me now. Never had she had a trainee safe word, let alone red. They questioned her ability to train others if her own pet had to red. I heard it all and was ashamed. She had prepared me well for tonight and I let her down. _

_I heard the disappointment in her voice as she asked one of the boys to take me back to my stall and see to my care. She always cared for me herself until that night. It would be six long months before I was able to do more than see her from afar. I would see her sometimes, gazing into the pasture from her bedroom balcony, but I never knew for sure if it was me was watching or one of others who had been sent to her for training._

"I want you well rested for tonight Edward," she said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Eric, take Edward to the pond. Let him play in the water for 30 minutes if he wants." She called out to the stable boy. "Give him an apple then dry him off and house him in his stall at the house. I will take care of preparing him for tonight."

"Yes Ma'am" he answered quietly before hooking the lead to my bridle and leading me out. As Eric led me to the pond my thoughts drifted back to those six months I spent isolated from her.

_The morning after the party I woke to find Master Jasper standing in the corner of my stall. "Edward this conversation can go in several directions. I need to ask you a few questions in order to figure out what direction is best for you. For now you will either shake or nod your head in answer, no talking. Do you understand?" I nodded._

"_Okay, do you want to continue with Isabella?" I was nodding franticly. I did not want another owner._

"_There are other trainer's…" I was shaking my head no. "…or other stables that you…" I was still shaking my head no. _

"_Okay, Okay" he said with a chuckle. "Stop before you hurt yourself." I stopped and set up on my haunches to look at him. _

"_Talk to me Edward," he said with a heavy sigh. "I mean that; let's just talk as Edward and Jasper. I don't understand what happened last and I know Isabella doesn't either."_

"_Why are you here instead of Ma'am?" I timidly asked. I wasn't allowed to talk very often and my voice sounded strange to me._

"_She asked me to talk to you first. I have attended parties the two of you have, horse play and regular BDSM. I have watched the two of you perform countless scenes in both scenarios. Hell I have done scenes with the both of you. So I was as shocked as she was when you 'red' last night. She was well within your limits and you showed none of the signs you give off when you are uncomfortable with a scene. I am confused as she is. What happened last night?"_

_I looked at him but didn't answer, I wasn't sure I had an answer._

"_Did you not feel prepared for last night? The two of you have been together for decades. I thought this was what you wanted." I continued to just look at him. "Talk to me Edward. Bella sent me to talk to you because the only reason she can come up with is that you don't want her to be your owner any longer. That you either want to leave her or the lifestyle and didn't know how to tell her your feelings. She thought you would be more comfortable talking to me if this is the case."_

"_No" I shouted, "I don't want another owner. I love her Jasper, you know this. I don't know what happened. All the old insecurities came back at me out of nowhere and I yelled the first thing that came to mind. I regretted it the second it left my mouth but it was too late."_

"_Did you have these doubts or fears before last night? I thought that had all been put to rest a long time ago?"_

We arrived at the pond and Eric released me for my 30 minutes of free time. Eric was a nice guy and I knew he was hoping to move up and be more than a stable boy but he couldn't keep his mouth shut and now was no exception.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch Eddie." He said as he sat in the grass. Everyone knew I hated being call Eddie and made sure to use it when they knew I couldn't talk. That didn't stop me from splashing him to show my annoyance.

"Fuck" he yelled. "Cut that shit out." I laughed at him and shook my head. "I guess I should add if you don't fuck it up again."

That comment brought my mood down. The last two years had been…hard. As I swam my brain would shut down from the memories, some bad, some good and all fucking with my head. I was 100% sure that Eric said that shit on purpose. Several people were not happy that Mistress Isabella was going to brand me, that act alone will place her and me out of their reach forever.

"Out of the water Eddie, time to go to the house." Eric said after he whistled to get my attention. He led me to my stall at the house before releasing me and leaving. "Good luck tonight Eddie."

As I glanced around I took notice of the new harness and adornments, Ma'am was going all out tonight. Ma'am was not a vengeful person, I knew this but a part of me wondered if she would be extra hard on me tonight because I fucked up last time. Don't get me wrong, Ma'am was never easy on me and I loved her all the more for it but would she have something to prove tonight?

"I would never do that to you Edward." I jumped when Ma'am spoke. I was so far into my own thoughts I hadn't realized everyone else's had silenced. She had projected her shield to cover me, so she could hear my thoughts as well.

"We have nothing to prove to anyone. You have come so far Edward and I am proud of you." She walked towards me and the sound of her heels on the hardwood brought me comfort. She ran one manicured nail down my back before wrapping her hand around my tail and pulling.

"Of course I love showing you off, the best ever to grace my stable and the only one I have wanted to brand as my stallion. Mine." I stood taller with pride and shook my head as she ran her fingers through my hair. I loved her so. She has never hurt me, would never hurt me. I had faith in and trusted her. She was my life and I would not let her down.

She pulled me to my pallet to lie down and placed her chin on my stomach. This was my favorite position for her to talk to me. "It is natural to be nervous Edward. I'd be worried if you weren't. But you shouldn't be apprehensive or have doubts about wanting this. We have hours until the party starts. I want you to spend them thinking everything over and I do mean everything. Consider everything Edward, the time before me, the healing, our time together, the last party and the time since then. If you have doubts we should postpone this."

I am sure the panic showed on my face. "I don't doubt you Edward or your commitment to me but you have to be comfortable with this. You need to decide if you can place your trust in me to get you through tonight. In the end that is what it comes down to my beautiful boy. Do you trust me enough? Take this time and think about everything. We will talk again when I come back to prepare you for the party."

As she moved to stand and leave I worried I had disappointed her. Her love and approval meant more to me than anything, I couldn't lose her. "The only way you could disappoint me is if you are not honest with yourself and me. I love you Edward, if you do this or not that fact is unchangeable." I listened as her heels faded in the distance and the noise of others thoughts crept back into my mind. My afternoon meal was brought in and after finishing I laid down on my pallet with my favorite blanket and did what Ma'am suggested, thought about what brought us to today.

I have always had a submissive personality. As a child it was described as being a momma's boy, as I grew it turned into wanting to make others happy and then rejoicing in their happiness. When I was changed that part of me solidified. Did I mention I'm a vampire? Most of the people here are vampires, I have been one for almost 100 years.

I don't know who changed me but I do remember that I was dying when it happened. It took years to come to terms with what I was and dumb luck that I stumbled upon another vampire early on. He took two weeks out of his time to explain the basics and warn me about the Volturi. That was my introduction to my new life.

I spent the next 15 years observing humans, meeting the occasional vampire, feeding on humans or animals, whatever was handy at the time and growing more withdrawn with each passing year. I wanted a mate, someone to take care of and make happy of my own. That grew me to places to watch how the humans interacted when seeking a mate, it was…disgusting and confusing. They were either so straight laced they wouldn't touch each other or have such loose morals they passed each other around like a toy. That is not what I wanted. I wanted the one person that would complete me. I knew she was out there I had seen it in the minds of humans and mated vampires. I just had to find mine.

I was in the Catskills when I heard the thoughts of a young man. He was thinking about serving his lady the night before and I was intrigued. In every other scenario it had been the woman serving the man but his thoughts captivated me and I followed him. I observed them for weeks fascinated by their interaction. At first I worried he was an actual servant in her household but that was soon proven wrong. In private he did everything for her, every single thing she said without question. The first time I spied a punishment, it excited me as much as it did him and I knew this was what I wanted.

The third week of watching them is when I picked up that there were definitely others like them out there and they had private parties to find partners. I met Miss Maria at just such a party, she trained me in the art of submission, pleasure and pain (or so she thought). I took to it like a fish to water and I had never been happier. She accepted that I was different and couldn't explain why to her. We were together for 5 years before my apparent age forced me to leave her. Since I had to find a new Miss anyway I decided to look for a vampire one, I wanted to experience the true pain that came with punishment and only a vampire could give that to me.

It took five years of searching before I found a vampire that could point me in the right direction…Russia. It was in the Russian wilderness that I found Tanya, a succubus with a taste for kink. I explained to her what I had with Maria and it intrigued her, enough that after two years together she started looking into things on her own and that is when things went downhill for me.

She found a group of vampire women into extreme pain and animal play. At first I found I loved horse play. It allowed me to let go of everything except the task in front of me. If I was ordered to run I did, carry a rider I did, it gave me freedom in the way being a submissive did not. As her submissive I worried if I pleased her or if I was doing what she actually wanted, was she trying to trick me. In horse play I was given simple commands with set objectives, if I performed well I was rewarded if not I punished. I reveled in the simplicity of it, until Victoria came for a visit.

Miss Victoria loved the fact that Miss Tanya totally controlled my life and wanted to try me out. I heard her thoughts though and she wanted to see how much I could take, to break me if possible. But that is not what she told Miss Tanya and for the first time I was shared against my will. It was brutal and Miss Tanya discovered she liked to watch others with me. I would be shared that way many times before I was rescued 10 years later.

The Cullen Coven had come for a visit and Miss Tanya hid me away, saying they wouldn't understand our relationship and I was to be quiet. I was shocked when a week into their visit Master Jasper found me in my cave and rescued me. I had been shared with men before but he looked so angry and it scared me but I was broken, scarred and half starved. I had no hope of fighting him off, with that realization I listened to his thoughts and for the first time in a decade I felt hope. If I could have I would have wept when they told me I could go with them to their home in America if I wanted. Nothing had ever sounded better to me.

It was months before I could have more than two of them around me and two years before I could be in an enclosed space with them, like a house. When I first went with them I felt bad that I couldn't share more with them. Master Jasper took me aside and explained it was fine, they just wanted to help and they did. Carlisle helped my body heal and Jasper helped my mind heal.

Master Jasper's mate, Alice, was submissive to him, so he understood better than the other members what I had been through. He also made me realize that Tanya had become abusive, not dominate. I was with them almost two years before he broached the subject of me giving my submission to someone.

"_Edward it's time we talked about you being a submissive." I immediately tensed up at his statement._

"_Calm down Edward. I feel your anxiety building. I am not talking about being my submissive or anyone's at this point but you are a submissive by nature Edward. I feel that you miss it and want to help, if you'll let me."_

"_I don't think I can have that level of trust in someone Jasper, I wouldn't be able to live through what happened before." I said weakly. I was ashamed of what I had allowed to happen to me._

"_Okay, when you are ready," I looked at him in disbelief, had he not heard me say I couldn't trust someone not to hurt me again. "If you are ever ready, Carlisle has heard of someone that I think would be able to help you. I won't bring it up again, just ask if you ever change your mind."_

_I saw in his mind the conversation he had with Carlisle the day before. One of Tanya's sisters called, it seemed Tanya had disappeared and she wanted to know if Carlisle had heard from her. He hadn't but that prompted him to place several calls and he found out Tanya had been taken someplace to be disciplined. She had been abusing another submissive vampire and the girl had escaped. This girl, Bree, ended up going on a rampage and caught the attention of one of the Volturi Guard in the area. Upon hearing her story he took her and Tanya to Isabella, to help heal the girl and punish Tanya._

For months their conversation rolled around in my mind. I picked up on other conversations too, apparently Isabella held firm to the belief of 'an eye for an eye' and Tanya was learning her lesson well. While on the surface that thought scared the shit out of me, on a deeper, darker level I was secretly pleased.

Six months after Jasper posed his question, we were on a hunting trip, just the guys, when I brought up the subject. I wasn't sure I could do it but I was ready to at least talk about the possibility.

"_I think I am ready to hear about Isabella." We were sunning ourselves on some rocks and my comment caused Jasper and Carlisle to sit up quickly and look at me. "Isn't that her name, the person Carlisle heard of that may be willing to help me?"_

"_Woo-hoo" shouted Emmett. "Eddie is finally ready to get his freak on." I picked up a rock and hurled it at him._

"_I'm not going to get my freak on." I hissed at him. "But I am ready to talk about the possibility."_

"_I have never personally met her and what I do know about her comes second hand from Aro." That surprised me, Carlisle was close to 400 years old and he had never met her. Sensing my confusion he continued._

"_They say she is an extremely private person, which I find odd considering what she does but I know that her ranch is strictly invitation only and you have to be in the same lifestyle she is to be invited."_

"_Her ranch?" What the hell did she do exactly._

"_Yes, her ranch. From what I hear she is mostly a trainer in the art of S & M, all forms of it. It has been rumored she personally trained the Marquis de Sade." My eyebrows shot up and I could hear my surprise echoed in Emmett and Jasper's mind also._

"_As I said not much about Isabella can be verified but I will tell what I have heard. She is as old if not older than the Volturi but looks to be around 20. She comes from ancient Roman blood, noble Roman blood. She was captured by Vikings when they invaded what is modern day York in England. No one knows who changed her or when obviously. Speculation is high that she excels at what she does because of her Roman upbringing. They didn't adhere to the strict moral standards of today. Bisexuality and domination were common place in Rome and if she was captured I am fairly certain she would have endured some type of torture and sexual abuse."_

"_So what exactly happens at her ranch?" I asked hesitantly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what the hell went on there._

"_Well, as I said she is a trainer. It is my understanding she teaches people about S & M and how to be safe about it. They say she mostly teaches a new way to enjoy the practice. She stresses safety and everything being consensual. Her ranch consists mostly of vampires but she has been known to take on the occasional human or other supernatural creature." With his last statement Jasper, Emmett and I had essentially stopped thinking. "I think she could help you Edward, not only from her teaching but from personal experience as well."_

I returned from that trip with a lot to process and when I did it still took six months to finagle an invite to tour the ranch. The ranch itself was located on 5,000 acres in Nevada with an old Victoria mansion and several outbuildings. Our invitation was good for three people and exactly 24 hours. I chose to take Carlisle and Jasper.

I rose from my pallet and walked over to the half wall and gazed outside. In the 60 years I had been here things hadn't really changed, modernized yes but changed no. I still remember the awe I felt as we toured the ranch. Today people call it BDSM or role play but then it was just people getting their kink on in different ways.

There was a bunkhouse for straight submissives, a nursery for the adult babies, rooms to play in, specific rooms for role play but what I became fascinated with was the stables. The stable was for any and all animal play, be it human cows, cats, horses, ponies or any animal. It was all accommodated in the stables and while it scared me, it also felt like home. The dominants were in the mansion with Miss Isabella.

Jasper warned me he had sent a copy of Carlisle's medical report to Isabella so she would know the abuse I had endured. Even knowing I wouldn't have to recount everything for her, when the summons arrived to meet her in her study I was ashamed to look at her. I did not want to see judgment in her eyes or worse, pity.

_I glanced at the room from where I sat and was surprised at the light honey color of the woodwork and the windows. The room was very open and airy. I was also surprised by the woman sitting on the corner of the desk. Her dark hair was up but appeared to falling down her back and her eyes seemed to catch everything but did not hold the judgment I was expecting. It took me a few moments to realize that I couldn't hear her thoughts, her mind was silent to me and suddenly all thoughts silenced to me._

"_Edward" she said softly and even though I was afraid to look at her I found I couldn't stop myself from doing it. She gasped and flinched and for a few moments my mind was flooded with noise before it went silent again. I was confused and worried I was losing my mind but when I looked at Isabella I felt wanted and tenderness and something else I couldn't identify but most of all I felt…safe. Safe in a way I never had before._

"_Jasper told you he gave me a file on what brought you to the Cullen's?" She asked as a question but it felt like a statement so I nodded. _

"_I think I can help you Edward. I think together we can help you get past your time with Tanya," Isabella spat her name out, "and I think I can also help you come to terms with being a submissive." I looked at her shocked. I had never told anyone that I saw submission as a weakness. "But, you have to want it Edward. I can't help you if you are not ready to help yourself, if you aren't even open to trying."_

_I wanted to try but who would train me? Would she give me to a man? I shuddered at the thought of the damage a man could do to me. She slowly stood from her desk and walked behind my chair, leaning into me and her scent was like nothing I had smelled before._

"_I would train you personally. I know we just met but you are very special to me Edward, more than you know and I can explain everything to you, if you stay." She was running her fingers through my hair and I had never been this relaxed without Jasper's help._

"_You'll explain everything." I ask and she nodded. "You won't hurt me?"_

_She moved in front of me and ran her fingers in an x over her heart. "Cross my heart, to hurt you Edward would only bring me pain as well." She bent down in front of me. "Unless of course you beg me to hurt you." I was vigorously shaking my head and she laughed lightly running her hands up my legs. "I meant in a good way."_

_I looked at my feet before asking, "You want me? I mean for your own?"_

_She cupped my chin and forced me to look at her. "More than you could ever know. It would kill me to see you with another."_

I was presented with a collar that evening in front of all the ranch residents with a warning from Isabella that if any of them touched me for any reason other the fact that I was in danger she would end their existence. I was given a small room right off hers and a week to learn her daily routine.

In those first months I learned quite a bit about the ranch. Training was a smaller part of what she did then I thought. The majority of people came and went as they pleased. They were there to live out fantasies in a safe environment. Ma'am, as I was told to call her, explained the nature of everything that happened at the ranch. Most importantly she asked me if I realized the level of trust and strength it took to give my submission, my total care, to someone else. Then she allowed me the time to find the answer on my own.

She said to some extent we could make up the rules as we went along and we did. We still chuckle sometimes at the fact that a lot of what we did to help me with my issues is now standard in the BDSM community. Now, after over 50 years together, we have no secrets from each other but we did in the beginning. She told me early on she was a shield and that is what quieted the voices. It was years before she trusted me enough to tell me she could read my mind when I was under her shield.

In the beginning our relationship was non-sexual. I prepared her meals, helped her dress, was allowed to brush out her hair, helped her in general throughout the day but my favorite was when she let me paint her toes. She had such dainty feet and to this day I loved to paint them. I was rewarded for good behavior, such as the pleasure of painting her toes, and they were withheld as punishment. Ma'am has never spanked or whipped me as a punishment. She also made sure that I knew I decided the pace of our relationship. She pushed my boundaries but the choice for things to become sexual would be mine.

_I had been with Ma'am for two years and very content with my life. People had come and gone from the ranch but I was still hers and it gave me ease in a way nothing else ever had or would. I did everything for Ma'am no one served her but me, a fact I took great pride in. I heard the whispers and rumors. She had never allowed anyone to stay in the room off of hers or stayed with the same person this long. It would still be a few years before she explained that the pull I felt towards her is because we are mates._

_My most prized reward was being able to bath with Ma'am then sleep on a pallet next to her bed. I had earned this for the first time a few months ago. Being that close to her and in such an intimate way intensified the pull I felt to her. She was my safety and I loved her. It was also what had me broaching the subject of a sexual relationship with her._

_We were in her big tub sitting opposite each other, her foot was on my chest as I washed her leg._

"_Ma'am" I spoke softly to get her attention, I continued when she opened her eyes. "I would like to speak with you about our relationship." This got her attention and she removed her foot and scooted closer to me._

"_You can talk to me about anything Edward. Is there something you are unhappy with?" I wasn't sure how to approach the subject. "Has something happened?" She sounded upset and stood up. "Has someone said something to you?" She was mad and climbing out of the tub._

"_No Ma'am it isn't…" I was embarrassed at having upset her so I couldn't look at her._

"_Did someone touch you?" She growled out and I was quick to shake my head. "Who put these doubts in your mind? I. Will. End. Them. No one fucks with what is mine." She was growling and cursing in a language I didn't understand and stomping towards the bell that would call the entire ranch to the barn._

"_No, no, no Ma'am nothing like that." I was trying to get her attention and chase after her. "I want to have sex with you." I essentially shouted at her and she froze. She was looking at me shocked. "You said if or when we started a sexual relationship was up to me and, well, I think I'm ready for that."_

"_Edward what brought this on?" I was still looking at the floor as I felt her wrap her arms around me. "Do you really feel ready for that? I don't want you pushing yourself unnecessarily."_

"_I am ready to try Ma'am. I want you. I have always wanted you and I yearn to touch you. The things I see us doing and the way we move together. Yes, I am sure I want to try."_

"_Okay. We can try doing some things." She said as she ran her hands over my chest. She led me to the bed and we sat facing each other. "Touch me Edward." The confusion must have shown on my face because she continued before I could move. "In whatever way you feel comfortable, just touch me."_

_I slowly ran my finger down her cheek before I leaned in and kissed her. I licked, kissed and sucked every inch of her body, paying special attention to her toes. As I pushed a finger into her I felt her small hand wrap around my cock and I was in heaven. She was hot and wet, which I remembered from my time before but she was tighter than the other women and that surprised me. My mind drifted to having that tightness wrapped around my cock and I exploded in her hand._

"Edward" I heard my name being called and was brought back to the present from my thoughts. Ma'am was sitting in the chair looking at me with amusement. "Where were you right now? I have been calling your name for at least a minute."

"I was thinking about the first time I touched you in a sexual way, Ma'am." I answered and lowered my eyes.

"Well we have come a long way since then haven't we?" She said with a chuckle and she was right, we had. It was six months of fooling around before we had sex, vanilla sex. Another year before she gave in and agreed to use toys and bondage on me. The human world had no idea they owed many of their toys and BDSM knowledge to things that had been invented and tested at the ranch. Ma'am was nothing if not inventive and extensive in her research. Mmmm, I loved helping with research. At my smile she laughed.

"Are you ready to tell our world we are mates? It takes you off the market permanently." She said with a giggle. I was more than ready and she knew this. I had been off the market since the moment I looked at her. The rule was still that no one touched me without her okay and not even a handful of people had her okay. It was a very select group that I had approved also.

"Take a nice long shower and be sure you are properly prepared for tonight. I will be back in 30 minutes to put your adornments on and we will have a final discussion about tonight. You understand what I am saying Edward?" I nodded because I did, it would be my last chance to back out of tonight without disappointing her.

"Good boy." She said and ruffled my hair. "Stand and let me remove your tail." I did as she asked and couldn't stop the groan that came out when she pulled out the phallus with my tail attached. As I turned the water on and stepped into the shower her thoughts hit me, 'remember the first time stud'. That one statement took me back to the first time we engaged in horse play.

_We had been together thirty years and we were mates but very few people knew that fact. I didn't want people to know, I didn't feel worthy of her and I didn't want to answer people's questions. Isabella went along with this for me, she wanted me happy and she said she valued her privacy but I knew she did it for me. We did live on a ranch so even with the BDSM and fetish play there were real horses and they fascinated me. I found myself missing the freedom horse play gave me. I didn't have to think or make decisions. I could just be, as long as I followed direction._

_We had developed a routine that worked for us. I was her submissive 24/7 except for Wednesday nights from 5 pm to 12 pm, then I was Edward, she was Bella and I could plan dates for us. We also had playroom time on the weekends, either of us could request it at other times but I knew to have my ass in the playroom and in position at 6pm every Friday, Saturday and Sunday evening. We had done different types of role play but out of respect for me she had avoided any type of animal play. I wanted to be a horse again, not all the time but some of the time. I brought it up to her on one of our dates and after much discussion she had agreed. Tonight was the first night._

_When she entered the private stable I was laying on a pile of fresh hay already sporting a huge hard on. She was gorgeous in nothing but her high heeled cowboy boots and Stetson. She grabbed the riding crop off the wall and started towards me._

"_Come on boy time to get up." She said and tapped my ass to get me moving, I stretched and moved to all fours but another tap let me know to stand._

"_Such a good boy," she said and ran her crop over my cock. "Looks as if I should be calling you stud." I whinnied and shook my head. She took her time attaching my leather harness, apparently I would be pulling something tonight. She put on the ball and cock ring then stroked me until I was ready to blow. After securing my bridle I felt her slide the bit into place and moaned. She chuckled and leaned up to whisper to me._

"_Oh my pretty boy, you are going to love the job I have for you tonight." She ran one hand down my back as I felt her lubed finger pressing against me. She slowly worked one, two, and then three fingers into me before she gently but firmly inserted the large phallus and secured the strap. I groaned at the feeling and was already fighting me orgasm._

"_Let's go" she said and took the reins to lead me out into the small arena. She hooked me up to a new rickshaw before climbing in. I was taken off guard by her moan but she flicked the reins and I was lost in the world of just feeling._

_Boy did I feel. The nipple clamps on the harness pulled as I moved around the arena and the phallus rubbed my prostate in the most delicious of ways. If I wasn't careful I was going to disgrace myself and cum. As I maneuvered to turn I caught a glimpse of Ma'am, her legs were spread wide on the footboard and she was rubbing her clit with one hand. Holy fuck there was a dildo mounted to the seat. The motion of my movements was fucking her. I pulled her around for 20 minutes with her using the crop to adjust my speed until she came and I felt the reins go slack and stopped._

"_You are such a good boy. Yes you are." She said as she climbed down and gave my sweaty head a ruffle. She picked up the reins and began to lead me back to the stable at an easy walk._

"_I am keeping you for my own, no stud fees for you." She would reach out and give me a rub ever now and then. "Mmmm I can only imagine the stamina you will have with some proper training." I saw her rubbing her breasts out of the corner of my eye and neighed. I really wanted to lick her nipples. "I may not stud you out but I can't wait to show you off in the parade." She tapped my ass with her crop. "You are definitely the best thing to ever be in my stables."_

_She led me to the trough as soon as we entered and removed the bit and harness as I drank. She placed mixed fruit in my feed bowl and I heard something moving as I ate. When I finished she returned and took me over to what I now could see was a brand mounting station. It had a rabbit vibrator attached to it and several places where different toys could be attached to the saddle like seat. As she positioned me behind the tilted seat I understood why she hadn't taken my boots off. Next the reins attached to the side were tied to my bridle and I was very effectively retrained._

"_Now be a good stud and make sure the mare gets her first." She told me as she ran a hand down my back and slapped my ass. "Such a big cock" she said as she removed the ring, "I bet you can mount me without any help." I watched as she carefully crawled into the seat and situated the rabbit on her clit before grabbing the saddle horn and leaning forward. She pulled on the reins and I took that as my cue to mount her._

_Fuck she was wet and hearing the quiet buzzing of the rabbit drove me into frenzy, suddenly the animal broke free and I was pounding into her as fast as I could._

"_Yes" she screamed. "Don't let me down stud, give it all to me." I was panting hard and so close but I couldn't finish before her. I bent my knees and felt my cock hitting her sweet spot. "Jesus" she yelled as she clamped down on me and I let out a loud grumbling sound as I shot my load in her._

"30 minutes Edward, time to come out." I heard Ma'am say in my mind. I turned the water off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I immediately noticed the mounting bench had been moved in the room but it was covered with a sheet. Ma'am noticed where I was looking and giggled.

"I have mounted the mock cock on it for tonight after you win the races and receive your brand." She ran one finger down my chest and removed my towel. "The question is have I mounted the cock I use or you?" She said wickedly and pinched my ass as I shivered. Given that I was being branded I was hoping it was hers, I really wanted to fuck her ass.

"I am going to ask you questions and I expect verbal answers Edward."

"Yes Ma'am."

"How do you feel about tonight?"

"I feel good Ma'am, ready to announce that we are mates." I answered with a smirk.

"Are you sure? I understood your reasons behind not telling many people and it isn't anyone's business."

"I'm sure Ma'am." The fear I had of the scrutiny I would receive, the expectations and the insecurities disappeared the moment Jacob Black wouldn't back off my mate. He was currently in residence training and didn't understand no. After tonight I could beat his ornery ass and be within my rights for protecting my mate.

"Don't go so far that I will have to punish you for it." Ma'am said with a laugh and if I was human I would have blushed at having her hear my thoughts. I did note she didn't tell me not to touch him.

"What about the rest of the night? How do you feel about the races and the branding?" She was oiling my legs and I could see her brand that was normally hidden by her pants, it was my name in front of a rising sun. She said I was the sunlight that chased away her dark days.

"Good, I feel ready. I won't let you down Ma'am. I really want the right to call you Mistress."

"They are meant to test you Edward, keep your eye on the prize and you'll do just fine."

"I'm ready. It won't be like last time."

"Stop Edward." She put her hands on my chest to get my attention. "You didn't let me down last time."

But I did, I knew I did. After the last party when I spoke to Jasper I explained that I had been nervous about it for days but didn't talk to Isabella about things. It was during the last race that I noticed one of the women from my time with Tanya and that caused me to instantly red. Jasper assured me that while he and Isabella would understand about the woman, she would be pissed that I had not discussed my nerves with her. Jasper was right. I spent the next six months in exile from Ma'am and working exclusively with new animal fetish trainees on how to communicate and trust their Masters. The symbolism wasn't lost on me.

I felt her slide a new red leather harness over my chest. "You look gorgeous stud. Women will definitely wish they were me tonight." I whinnied and shook my head. She held up the platinum phallus with the tail that matched my hair color and I groaned as she lubed me to take it. She held up the new cock and ball ring with weights for me to see. "They will envy me forever when they spy that monster cock in this."

I knew most of the same people had been invited to this party as the last one. Once Ma'am was talking to me again she made me look over the footage of that night and point out anyone that I had come into contact with through Tanya, there were two men and a woman on the tape. I never asked what happened to them and she didn't offer, she just told me I wouldn't have to worry about coming into contact with them again. I believed her, she never let me down. It has taken me close to 60 years to be able to say that.

As I felt the weight stretch my balls I relaxed into the mind frame I would need for tonight.

"I should probably warn you that Black's trainer James, taunted me into a bet on the last race tonight." I quirked an eyebrow at her, she was not one to be taunted into anything. "It has been arranged so you and he will be in different heats until the final race." She was looking at the floor and I nudged her with my head to continue.

"If you win he takes over your stable chores for a week and has to clean your stall in the house." I wanted to know what he would win and looked at her pointedly. "If he wins he has use of your house stall, including the new rain shower I am having installed as a branding present to you."

NO! My stall. I shook my head and stomped my feet. Over my dead body. Ma'am had the nerve to laugh.

"Calm down, I would never bet your stall for a week if I thought for any part of a second that you could lose. Of course you are going to beat that arrogant prick." I loved her faith in me and nuzzled her neck.

She knelt down and put my boots on before getting my bridle and securing it. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you that he slapped my ass in the stable earlier." She thought as she attached my lead.

"He did what?" I shouted and Isabella jumped. "It is on now." I threw Ma'am on my back. "Ride me down to the stables." She was laughing and flicking her crop. "I am going to beat Black, wear your brand for eternity and fuck my Mistress until sunrise."

"Just sunrise?"


End file.
